


A Swim

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: @fe: 3h give us more lore on brigid and adrestia!!!!!, Drabble, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra MacNeary - Freeform, Edelgard von Hresvelgr/Petra McNairy, Gen, I Ship It, Pre-War, bls, can be read as, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19692043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: A drabble on Edelgard and Petra in the sea south of Adrestia and east of Brigid.





	A Swim

Uncertain as she was with her swimming ability, she took Petra's offered hand and let herself wander from shore. She felt herself gasp as the water, warm even in their smallclothes, crowded around her neck. "What about Byleth?"

"She... keeps watch, as I am," Petra soothed. "You know... rip currents?"

"I do." Edelgard dipped underwater, massaging her face. Once up and treading water: "Petra."

"Yes?"

Edelgard shut her eyes in dismay as a tall wave crashed over them. Petra resurfaced with her, giggling. "No need for thanks!"

"... Alright." She reached out, brushing back Petra's hair. She smiled. "I won't forget."

//

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a few screenshots here and there showing Petra's affinity for the water, and I was "!!!!!" I will not go overboard with speculation, but once f3: 3h is out, i hope to learn more about Brigid and Petra, by extension their relations to Adrestia and Edelgard etc. Much harder when you don't own a Switch yet X'D
> 
> There's a lot of music with themes of oceans/seas, so it's hard to find one for the drabble, and I wasn't listening to any at the time of writing this
> 
> Edit: (07/21, 00:51) based on a spoiler, I've corrected Petra's surname from "McNairy" to "MacNeary"!


End file.
